


My nerves are all on edge, I’m trembling all over

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom Jung Wooyoung, Hyung Kink, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Kang Yeosang, based off that one vlive a few days ago :), but it's only mentioned at the end, you know the one :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What, you thought we were done?” Wooyoung asked. He climbed on top of Yeosang’s lap, hand reaching behind him to grab Yeosang’s dick to align it with his entrance. “We’ve barely just started, Yeosang-ah.”
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	My nerves are all on edge, I’m trembling all over

**Author's Note:**

> hey there :) so uh i did this thing :)  
> largely inspired by that one vlive a few days ago :) you know :) the one where wooyoung pulled at the strings of yeosang's apron :)  
> i'd also like to mention that this is the first smut i've written, so i hope it's not too terrible TT  
> title's from baby don't stop by nct

Yeosang’s cock was throbbing.

It was encased in a firm grip, Wooyoung’s hand moving up and down before retreating, waiting for him to ease back down from the edge before his touch would return. Wooyoung’s hands may be small and may barely be able to wrap his hand around Yeosang’s larger cock, but boy did he know how to work his way around the size difference.

This particular pattern is one Wooyoung likes to use to drive him crazy, taking him  _ so so  _ close to the point where he’s just a stroke or two away from bursting, and then leaving.

His cock was pulsing lightly to the beat of his heart, and he whimpered when Wooyoung’s slim fingers softly traced littles designs on his cock, the teasing touch heightened when he’s been pent up for what seemed like hours.

The pads of Wooyoung’s fingers brushed over his tip and rubbed more firmly at his sensitive spot right under the head. Wooyoung kept at it for a while until Yeosang couldn’t help but arch his back, soft gasps and desperate ‘ _ah_ _ah ah_ ’s tumbling out of his open lips. His Hands tugged at the cuffs holding his wrists down as his legs opened and closed from the sensation, hips jerking. 

The hand that wasn’t busy with his cock was messing with his nipples. Wooyoung pinched and pulled at one until it was pink and puffy, the contact making his hairs stand on end from the way the faint feeling of pain shot down his spine, before moving to the other one. 

The hand on his cock was jerking him off in earnest. For the fifth time that night, Yeosang felt like he was about to explode, the cock ring fastened around his base the only thing holding him back.

“Le-let me come, h-hyung, _let me_ _come_ -” He gasped, the sound tapering into an airy moan.

His eyes clamped shut, mouth wide as pants and moans were punched out of him. The hand on his dick was moving up and down on him relentlessly. The sound of lude squelches filled the room alongside his moans. Sparks of pleasure were racing up his spine, leaving his back in a constant arch with his hands in tight fists, toes curled. 

“P-please, hyung!” The hand on his cock left just before he could climax. He let out a frustrated cry and slumped down on the bed. His eyes slowly opened, vision muddled with the tears that brimmed his eyes. 

Wooyoung moved so that he was comfortably perched in the space between Yeosang’s legs. He pushed Yeosang’s knees back, not caring about the way his hand left a messy trail of Yeosang’s own cum on the toned muscle of his thighs as he caressed the skin. 

His head cocked to the side and an impish smirk pulled at his lips, his eyes dark. Yeosang couldn’t necessarily describe the type of look Wooyoung had, but it was as predatory as it always was whenever the younger got in a more dominant headspace. 

A soft mewl filled the room as a thumb harshly digged into the tip of his dick. “Now, now, baby.” Wooyoung’s smaller hand lightly grabbed his balls, rubbing and pulling his sack. “You’re not in any position to make demands here.” His hand went up to hold his cock, but he didn’t move it. Yeosang only barely held himself back from jerking his hips. “You only take what hyung gives you, nothing more,” Wooyoung’s unoccupied hand tweaked his nipple harshly, nails digging into the soft skin, and Yeosang whimpered, “Nothing less.”

“Y-yes, hyung.”

Wooyoung’s hand started moving once more, jerking him off at a slow pace. The hand that had been idly playing with his nipples left. He didn’t pay much mind to it until his cock jumped. 

Soft vibrations spread through constant waves over his member. The vibrator was moved to press against his balls, lightly caressing every inch of his sack. Wooyoung brought the vibrator back to the tip of his cock. 

The soft sensations were suddenly tenfold in less than a second, and Yeosang threw his head back with a grown. His legs clenched on Wooyoung’s waist, abs tightened, and his body seemingly trying to curl in itself instead of arching back, arms lightly pulling at the restraints. 

He was right at the edge again, so fucking close, but the vibrator was pulled away and turned off all too soon. 

A bottle of lube opened with a soft snap, and Yeosang softly moaned as the cold lube fell on his dick. The palm of Wooyoung’s hand cupped the tip of his cock, rubbing the cool lube against the sensitive head.

He sighed when he felt the cock ring be pulled off.  _ Thank god _ , he couldn’t help but think.

His dick was jerked at a ruthless pace and Yeosang’s legs trembled from the sheer intensity, his feet digging into the bed, hands fisting the sheets. The heat in his core grew.

His words were slurring together, a mixture of moans and pleas and Wooyoung’s name. His hips undulated as he fucked up into the tight hold Wooyoung had on his cock. 

With a choked moan, he came in long ropes of cum. Harsh pants left his mouth as some strands landed on his chest. Wooyoung’s fingers were covered in his cum, and he wordlessly opened his mouth as Wooyoung’s hand neared him. His tongue flicked at his fingertip’s before he moved his head up to take the rest of Wooyoung’s cum covered fingers in his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked and licked at Wooyoung’s fingers, ignoring the tangy taste of his own release.

“So pretty for hyung, Sangie.” Wooyoung smirked, fucking his fingers deep into Yeosang’s mouth. 

He gagged momentarily before he picked up the rhythm, eyes fluttering shut. He chased Wooyoung’s fingers as he pulled away, but was soon met with Wooyoung’s mouth on his. 

The kiss was a filthy thing, nothing but pure want and lust behind it. 

Yeosang broke the kiss when Wooyoung took a hold of his still sensitive cock, lightly hissing. Wooyoung didn’t stop, however, and kept the ministrations up until Yeosang’s dick was hard again. 

“What, you thought we were done?” Wooyoung asked. His voice had a teasing lilt to it. 

He climbed on top of Yeosang’s lap, hand reaching behind him to grab Yeosang’s dick to align it with his entrance. His hole was already slick, and Yeosang had no idea when Wooyoung had taken the time to prep himself. “We’ve barely just started, Yeosang-ie.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was okay ; ;  
> please leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it :3


End file.
